Snips and Snails (EG)
(as a demon) |hair = (Snips) of moderate azure (Snips, as a demon) (Snails) (Snails, as a demon) |skin = (Snips) (Snails) |nicknames = MC Snips (Snips) DJ Snazzy Snails (Snails) |voice = '''Snips:' Lee Tockar (English) Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese) Viorel Ionescu (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Ionuț Ionescu (Romanian, Rainbow Rocks) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian, Equestria Girls) Evgeniy Waltz (Russian, Rainbow Rocks) Rafa Parra (European Spanish, Rainbow Rocks) Anastasia Zinovenko (Ukrainian) Snails: Richard Ian Cox (English) Akira Ishida (Japanese) Viorel Ionescu (Romanian) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian, Equestria Girls) Evgeniy Waltz (Russian, Rainbow Rocks) Anastasia Zinovenko (Ukrainian)}} Snips and Snails' human counterparts appear in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film series. They are students at Canterlot High School and minor antagonists alongside Sunset Shimmer in the first film. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Snips and Snails appear as students of Canterlot High School. In contrast to their pony counterparts' benevolence, they serve as minor antagonists and Sunset Shimmer's bumbling lackeys throughout the film. At Sunset Shimmer's behest, they record Twilight Sparkle's clumsy attempts at getting accustomed to the human world, and they upload their recordings to the school website, turning her into a laughing stock. They later destroy the decorations for the Fall Formal, and Sunset Shimmer uses doctored photos to frame Twilight for it. During the Fall Formal, Snips and Snails abduct Spike, causing Twilight and her new friends to chase them into the schoolyard. When Sunset Shimmer puts on Twilight's crown and transforms into a demonic creature, she turns Snips and Snails into similar creatures as well. In this form, they menace Twilight's friends. After their defeat, they, along with Sunset Shimmer, are forced to repair the damage to the school they caused. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Snips and Snails, along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and other Canterlot High students, are hypnotized by the Dazzlings into turning the CHS Musical Showcase into a Battle of the Bands. They also frequently argue with their fellow students, including Photo Finish, Flash Sentry, and Trixie Lulamoon. In the Battle of the Bands, Snips and Snails participate as rappers under the respective stage names "MC Snips" and "DJ Snazzy Snails". During the Rainbooms' performance of Shake Your Tail, Snips and Snails take advantage of Fluttershy's stage fright by shining a spotlight on her. The two are defeated in the first round of the tournament by Bulk Biceps, shown during the Dazzlings' song Under Our Spell. Perfect Day for Fun In the Rainbow Rocks animated short Perfect Day for Fun, Snips and Snails appear at the Canterlot High carnival. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Snips and Snails make brief cameo appearances during the welcoming party for Crystal Prep Academy in the Canterlot High gym and in several photographs during the film's closing credits. In one such photograph, they play a prank on Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops in the school library. Other depictions IDW comics In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Snips and Snails appear on page 28. Chapter books In the Equestria Girls screenplay novelization Through the Mirror, Rarity refers to Snips and Snails as freshmen and mentions that, when Rarity ran for Princess of the Spring Fling, they followed her to Carousel Boutique after school and filmed her pretending a mannequin was a prince. Quotes My Little Pony Equestria Girls :Snips: Yeah, streamers! :Snails: And fewer balloons! :Snips: You got it, Sunset Shimmer. :Snips: Got your phone? :Snails: Got yours? :Snips: This is gonna be so cool! My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks :Snails: Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails indahouse, yo! :Snips: rapping They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie. My favorite food is like pumpkin pie. :Snails: rapping I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales. When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails. :Snips: rapping Everybody knows my favorite color is orange. My rhymes are so fly, they're better than... um... :Snails: Than an orange, yo! :Snips: Yeah! :Snips: In your face, Rainbooms! My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror :Snips: Sunset Shimmer is going to love this! Gallery Category:Supporting characters Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Musicians